Lover's choice
by Princess-asturia
Summary: Someone finds himself confused on his sexuality, Sara's in love with him, but he's drawn to someone else, and that someone is drawn to Sucre, Sucre on the other hand finally lets go of his former love and is falling for the new doctor... how will they all


**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own this, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad...

**Author's clarification:** Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong on my other fics, I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so...I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Chapter 1:  
**

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, brother?"

"You know Lincoln Burrows, right? One of the you-know-what."

"Of course, is it all?"

"As of the moment."

"Consider the job finished, then."

**6-6-6  
**

Brown eyes scanned the place as the offocers led the new inmate inside the building.

"Name?"

"Abruzzi, Jessie." He scoffed.

**6-6-6**

"I heard there's a new inmate."

"Why so concerned, fish?"

"Nothing, he might ruin the plan." Michael said.

"Really? What made you think so?"

"Coz he's gonna be my new inmate."

Abruzzi thought for a while before grabbing Michael's collar. "Touch the new meat and you'll get more than what I did to you before."

**6-6-6**

"What are you in for, pretty boy?" Brown eyes gazed at Michael

"None of your business." He sneered. "What about you?"

"Like yours, prince charming." He smirked. "By the way, the name's Jessie."

"Michael." He simply said.

"I know about it, if that's what you're thinking about so much." He smirked and hopped on the bed above Michael's

"About what?" He gazed at him, wishing that it wasn't about the plan.

"Two words for you, Mister Scofield... Prison break." He said simply

"How?"

"I'm John's brother, remember?" He smirked and sat down, looking at Michael eye to eye. "It's never going to happen if Burrows dies, right?"

"Burrows?"

"Your brother, right?" He smirked. "I did a little research before I got in."

"So why are you here in the first place?"

"Like yours, Scofield, I don't want to see my brother rot in prison." He smirked. "Don't worry, once its all done, you'll have enough money for you to last a life-time."

Michael sneered. "How will you get that much money?"

"Its for me to know and you to find out... I'm not like what I seem." He hopped down the bed and gazed intently at Michael.

Michael narrowed his eyes, he could feel his breath.

"I'd take care if I were you, Mike." He smirked.

**6-6**

"The new inmate?" Michael said, raising a brow at Sucre. "Cheeky."

"Really?"

"He knows about the plan."

"So he's in?"

"He has to be... or our plan will go nowhere."

**6-6-6**

Michael lay awake, thinking about what his new inmate said. He stood up and climbed up the upper bed, staring at him while he was sleeping. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" He said, not bothering to open his eyes

"About the money. Are you sure that you're gonna stick to it?"

He smiled. "I may be a con, but I'm no liar, Scofield... I'll make sure I will."

He stared at his closed eyes, and to his lips. "Are you sure?"

He smirked, making Michael feel a bit uneasy. "Of course."

"Good." Michael said finally going down his own bed.

6-6-6

"Scofield." He grumbled. "What makes you think she's going to let you go that easily?"

"She fancies me..." He said.

"And?"

"I have it all planned out, Jessie, don't get your brief in a twist."

"Just make sure." He scoffed leaning close to Michael, close enough for Michael to feel his breathe.

"Have a little faith." He smirked

6-6-6

"Scofield doesn't have a clue." He said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm born for this, John, don't worry. I won't get beaten up, if ever... he'll be the one spitting blood." He smirked.

"I'm not worried about you getting beaten up, I'm worried about-"

"It won't happen." He cut off. "You know me more than anyone, John."

"Just promise me that, Jessie."

"I promise."

"And about Lincoln...are you sure about it?"

"He's as safe as your bottom, John." He smirked. "I have my people watching over him."

"You're people are just as useless as a dead cat, Jessie, I can't rely on them."

"What do you want me to do, then? Go to solitary confinement, myself?" He sneered.

"If it'll get the job done, then do it."

"No... I've got other plans, and I need Scofield to do it for me." He smirked.

"Fine, but if something were to happen to my ticket out of this place... you know what's coming."

"I know..." He said.

Author's note: Well, hope you review... so you'll know who the person really is... I promise, you won't expect the things that'll happen... lolz.


End file.
